Talk:DVD
Discussion moved from Ten Forward (DVD department?) An idea - why don't we have a DVD section, like the books and games departments we have already? We could cover subjects like Special Features and list Seasons, arranged in the order they are in on the DVDs? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 17:32, 1 Apr 2005 (EST) :: Could we have the DVD info at both a DVD page and on the season pages? --Rebelstrike2005 17:39, 1 Apr 2005 (EST) Needs a title . . . DVD? (Although it's an abbreviation of Digital Versatile Disc, DVD is probably more commonly known as the correct term) --Defiant | ''Talk'' 05:52, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) I started to make such a page, but the information would be too much. I think it would be better and easier to edit if there individual pages for the different seasons. These could then be linked to on the Season pages. For example, TNG Season 1 could link to TNG Season 1 DVD (or some other name). The DVD pages could still be linked to on the DVD page, however, as listed under their relevant series name. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 11:17, 13 Apr 2005 (EDT) :Could someone please place a link to the DVD department on the Main Page, under "Other Sources"? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 14:59, 13 Apr 2005 (EDT) Naming the individual DVD pages Would it be better if these were called Star Trek: The Next Generation Season 1 DVD and so on, rather than TNG Season 1 DVD, etc.? :I believe whatever is written on the dvd packaging is what it should be called, so probably the first option you listed if I recall correctly -- suggesting they are all given the same or similar text on the packaging in all regions. I do remember looking at my Region 1 DS9 and noticing the name Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Season 1 DVD on the package (or something very similar). --Gvsualan 15:11, 14 Apr 2005 (EDT) ::I agree - these should be as official as possible! Also, a section about the releases of Trek movie DVDs should probably be added, similar in style to the other DVD sections. I've always wanted there to be a timeline of the DVD release dates (I think that would be good), but to create one will likely become easier, as the DVD pages become available. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 22:37, 14 Apr 2005 (EDT) Movie DVDs There are two versions of the movies on DVD aren't there? The 'vanilla' discs and the special editions. Where on the page should the movies go? -- Rebelstrike2005 09:20, 15 Apr 2005 (EDT) :I don't know . . . that's the only problem! Perhaps at the bottom of the page . . . ? What do you/others think? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 09:22, 15 Apr 2005 (EDT) :: I guess it should follow the other DVD's in the order they were released, That would place them before the TNG DVD's would'nt it? -- Rebelstrike2005 09:25, 15 Apr 2005 (EDT) :::Does anyone know what the first of these Trek 'vanilla' discs were? Or even the order in which Paramount released them? Personally, I remember that was released (at least on Region 2) for the first time after the vanilla discs came out, and that it was the first of the two-disc special editions. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 06:34, 16 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::::What would be better - to list the movies in the order they were released in a theatrical form, or on the DVD format? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 08:08, 16 Apr 2005 (UTC) :::::Were the first nine movies released on vanilla discs or just the TNG movies? I think you should just have the special editions listed -- Rebelstrike2005 13:07, 16 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::::They were all released as both vanilla discs and special editions. On Region 1, the only exceptions are Insurrection (as the special edition of this movie will be released on 7 June 2005) and Nemesis (although a special edition also looks likely). The same situation exists on Region 2, except the special edition of First Contact is still to be released (on 6 June 2005). :::::What about The Motion Picture -- did the vanilla disc have the Director's Cut, the Special Longer Version, or the (apparently never released on VHS) theatrical version? If it was the director's cut, can you *really* say there was a vanilla release of this?!? ::::::I didn't know there even WAS a vanilla disc of The Motion Picture - I thought they skipped that one completely and went straight for the special edition treatment. 19:09, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I think you may be right about only featuring the special editions, as they had a lot more bonus features and featurettes. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 13:17, 16 Apr 2005 (UTC) :::Couldn't we find some way to list the DVD releases with their release dates and use a link to the individual films as the title of the seperate DVDs? Any suggestions how we could do this? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 14:57, 16 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::There's also a limited edition box set of all the 10 star trek movies on DVD. I know, because I've got it! zsingaya 10:23, 18 Apr 2005 (UTC) :All the series come in complete box sets! There's also the "Star Trek: The Next Generation - Jean-Luc Picard Collection" DVD box set and "Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Complete TV Movies" box set. They were both released after the TNG season sets.--Defiant | ''Talk'' 11:02, 18 Apr 2005 (UTC) The Special Edition DVDs of the movies don't make sense to me - Amazon.com has the release date of Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (Special Edition) as May 2003 and claims that a trailer for the theatrical release of is available on the DVD. Yet, Nemesis was released before May 2003! Can anyone clear this matter up? The release dates are nonsense! To see the page for "Search for Spock" at Amazon.com, click here. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 09:11, 19 Apr 2005 (UTC) In UK, the vanilla discs were also available in cardboard keepcases with a second disc with a demo of some Star Trek strategy game (I forget which)...though having played it myself, it seemed more like a full version. I'm not sure which movies were available this way, I do know that TWOK and TSFS were, at least. 19:09, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Special Editions of Star Trek Movies Pictures Could a picture be created with all of the DVD covers for a picture on the DVD page? -- Rebelstrike2005 13:37, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) :Would it be better to have a picture of the movie box set referred to earlier? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 17:55, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) :I could simply take a digital picture of my movie box set, if it would be easier, and upload it. You want it opened out, or closed? zsingaya 16:16, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::What packaging do the actual discs come in? Is it different from the normal packaging? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 17:29, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::Its a shiney blue outer cover box-sleeve, with a slightly smaller box-sleeve inside it, with two cardboard fold-out containers inside it (containing five DVDs each). Its also got a little book with it, and a collection of movie stills from Nemesis. They all have individual collectors edition numbers on the outer case. zsingaya 10:59, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::Right, I've got a good picture of this box set of movies. Do you want me to upload it Defiant? zsingaya 09:37, 7 May 2005 (UTC) :::I don't know why you're looking to me for an answer to whether you should upload images of DVD releases. As you know, MA is a community network, so upload them if you want! If there are any problems with the pics, they will be discussed later. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 09:58, 7 May 2005 (UTC) The TV shows DVD menus Could we get pictures of the TV shows menus, like the movie DVD's have? For continuity, I would suggest using a picture of the menu from the first disc of the series and the menu from the special features. Tough Little Ship 14:07, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) DVD sections Would it be a good idea to move the individual series DVDS into new articles? Its just the pictures make big gaps in the article. -- Ben Sisko 21:25, 5 March 2006 (UTC) :Sort of like what was done at Starfleet uniform? -- Warp One 21:00, 12 March 2006 (UTC) ::I think its a good idea. What does everybody else think? -- Tacking Into the Wind 18:52, 17 March 2006 (UTC) You could have Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (DVD) or Star Trek: Deep Space Nine DVDs. -- Hank Hill 14:39, 27 March 2006 (UTC) The page is looking a but cluttered. What would a suitable name for these articles? TNG DVDs DS9 DVDs etc? -- Tough Little Ship 21:31, 8 May 2006 (UTC) Chinese release Has DS9 been released on DVD in China? There are a lot of DS9 boxed sets listed cheaply on eBay claiming to be the Chinese release, and I'm wondering if they're pirate copies. Yes, they are pirated copies. There are a lot of pirated box sets floating around ebay and amazon and such places labeled as "Asian editions" or that sort of thing, but they are bootlegs. - Lazerlike42 Voyager box sets much more rare/expensive... why? (Note: the following refers to US/R1 observations. It may be different elsewhere) Does anyone know why Voyager sets are so much more expensive (and apparently more rare) than any other series? I'm not talking about a few pennies here, they're roughly twice as much. As of this writing, Costco's website has the complete DS9 or TNG series for $299, while VOY is $599, twice as much. Amazon has DS9 or TNG around $50-60 per season, while VOY is $99. According to Amazon the suggested retail price of DS9/TNG is $69, while VOY is $129. It can't be anything to do with packaging, as VOY packaging is essentially the same as DS9 and not nearly as awesome as TNG's fancy boxes. Is it something wierd like music rights clearance or some kind of dispute? If so, it should probably go in the article. Anybody know? Andrew Lenahan - Starblind 16:35, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :My guess is that the TNG and DS9 box sets have sold well enough to offset their initial costs (production, residuals, etc.) while VOY and ENT have not.--Julianbaischir 15:47, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :: In the UK, the rrp of the individual seasons on DVD is around £85, so to buy the complete series it costs around £595. The rrp of the complete series boxed set on DVD is around £451, and so is actually less expensive. However, from what I have seen, most retailers discount the individual seasons by a much greater amount than the compete series. For example, amazon discount the former by ~68%, but the latter by only 25%. So, by purchasing each series individually, you would save around £144 which you can spend on sports mixture :). If this practice is as widespread as I suspect, then information of this sort (although less detailed), should be on the page, especially since the contents of the dvds are the same. 22:57, 13 February 2007 (UTC) - ''unsigned VHS? Is there a page on Memory Alpha with anything about the various Star Trek VHS editions? If there is, it doesn't seem to be at any of the obvious places: I tried VHS, videocassette, videotape, home video, etc. I think something like that would be a useful article to have. Andrew Lenahan - Starblind 19:08, 14 November 2006 (UTC) I don't think so. I remember in the early 1980's, when videocassettes first appeared, ten episodes of TOS were released. In the late 1980's, all the TOS episodes were released on VHS, one episode per cassette. That's all I know about it. I hope that helps a little bit. - Adambomb1701 15:20, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :I Disagree, there were alot of episodes released on VHS (in UK), All of TOS, TNG, DS9, VOY and the first season of ENT were released so it may be worth considering making an article about star trek VHS releases. Anthil'za 13:13, 14 September 2007 (UTC) This would absolutely be worthwhile. In the US, all of TOS was released, one episode per cassette; all of TNG and DS9 were released with two episodes per cassette. I *believe* that these releases wer all uncut and as broadcast (excepting the two releases of The Cage, which was never originally broadcast), though I'm not absolutely sure. The movie releases are far more complicated, with letterboxed and non-letterboxed releases, and the "special longer version" of The Motion Picture. It's actually a *very* good idea to have information on the differences between the different VHS releases of each movie release somewhere. With the upcoming release of the "special effects replaced" original series, it becomes important to have this information for TOS too. I'm not at all sure how these pages should be organized. One page for all DVD/VHS/Beta/Laserdisc/etc. releases of each movie and one page for each series might be the best choice, reflecting the relative complexity of the releases. 22:30, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::And, of course, there's the fact that unlike DVD, of which the same discs can be stuck into different-language cases for local distribution (thanks to options for multiple audio and subtitle tracks), we'd end up with literally thousands of video cassettes if we started including all the video cassettes released in different countries. 19:13, 4 November 2007 (UTC) New Fan Collectives? Is there any information of more releases in this series? -- Tough Little Ship 14:05, 20 December 2006 (UTC) HD-DVD Much like the article above stating about VHS, should we have an article detailing about HD DVD, especially since it has been announced that the remastered TOS will be released in this format as well as DVD? - Enzo Aquarius 21:26, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :Now that something has been officially announced, I do not see why not. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:39, 19 January 2007 (UTC) TOS DVDs episode order Hi, anyone know why the episodes on the TOS DVDs are not in order? Their order is completely different from the episode guide. Why is that? – Cmdr. Wernersson 17:37, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :Im not sure what your question is, but in MA the episodes are numbered by production order. They are usually ordered by airdate in other places. --Bp 01:33, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Region listing Is there any reason that the individual countries are not wiki linked in the table? It seems to me like they are the sort of thing that should be linked. - Avron 05:53, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :Because the country articles on Memory Alpha are written from an in-universe perspective, but the countries as mentioned on the region list are the actual real-world countries. Kidburla 22:04, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Collected series' Should there be an entry for the new 20th Anniversary boxed set of TNG? And while we're at that, how about the funky metal tube-packaged TOS collection, or the borg cube-boxed Voyager in region 4 and the older TNG box set? 00:15, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :I've already uploaded a picture of the Collected TNG series, that should probably be on here somewhere. As for the others, I don't have any true idea. --Nmajmani 14:55, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::The initial Region 2 bundle of TNG (with the plastic boxes) was packaged in a borg cube and came with an exclusive wall clock. I've seen some promotional photos of the Region 2 Voyager boxes being in a round, transparent plastic container meant to look like a transporter pad. The thinpaks of TNG and DS9 are available in nifty aluminium crates in Region 4 while Voyager is also packaged in a borg cube (albeit smaller and with a green tinge), also in R4. 17:43, 4 November 2007 (UTC) DS9 Slim line DVD vs. original DVD releases in region 2 Each of the original releases comes with a cd that adds with those from each of the series to build a virtual space station with a database. This is included in the article, but does anyone know if the cds are also included in the slim line editions? The slim line ones are available in the uk for less than half the price of the original ones? 14:35, 11 December 2007 (UTC) I'm afraid these CD's are the only DS9 'extra' that came with the previous release that the slimline sets do not contain. Also note that the only other missing feature from the slimline releases concerns the Voyager slimline sets. On Voyager season 1, on the previous release, they included some TOS episodes amongst the extras to flesh out the set, as Voyager season 1 only has 16 episodes. On the slimline set, all the other extras are included except the extra disc with these TOS episodes. AS far as I know, these are the only missing extras amongst the whole region 2 slimline series of all four modern Trek incarnations (at the time of writing, TOS has not been released in the slimline packaging). Re-release of Enterprise Region 2 According to Amazon UK, Enterprise will be re-released in region 2 on 28th July 2008. There are no pictures as yet, but the prices are a lot cheaper (e.g. £26 vs £60 for season 1). Here are some links to the season pages: http://www.amazon.co.uk/exec/obidos/ASIN/B001BKM9L6/ http://www.amazon.co.uk/Star-Trek-Enterprise-2-Complete/dp/B001BKM9LG/ http://www.amazon.co.uk/Star-Trek-Enterprise-3-Complete/dp/B001BKM9LQ/ http://www.amazon.co.uk/Star-Trek-Enterprise-4-Complete/dp/B001BKM9M0/. I don't know if these will be slimline releases, but I hope so! Does anyone have any more information? Articles which would need to be updated are: * Star Trek: Enterprise (DVD) * ENT Season 1 DVD * ENT Season 2 DVD * ENT Season 3 DVD * ENT Season 4 DVD * DVD release chronology * DVD (possibly) Kidburla 21:59, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :It seems they will be slimline releases - according to Play.com, anyway. They've already apparently been released in Australia in R4 http://www.trekbbs.com/showpost.php?p=1674104&postcount=25. I'll add the information now. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 11:46, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Commentary How do I cite something mentioned in the audio commentary on a DVD?--Ten-pint 22:35, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Commentary isn't a canon source, so it is probably a background note, right? If it is then you should just say where the information is found in the note. For instance: the note about what animals were to be included in Kukulkan's zoo, mentioned in that article. Also, you might look at the citation on this image: File:Lou Scheimer accept Emmy.jpg. --bp 02:19, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, it's on Background, not the article proper - my question was bibliographical.--Ten-pint 05:56, December 1, 2009 (UTC) German exclusive collections I found some movie collections on Amazon.de (http://www.amazon.de/dp/B000066RPR/ http://www.amazon.de/dp/B0000695W7/) that were never released in the US or the UK. Would there be any problems with creating pages for them? We already have done so for a few Japanese-exclusive sets. They don't seem to have a definitive English name either so the page names would either have to be in german or some translation thereof. StalwartUK (talk) 21:59, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :I see no reason why not. It's bonafide Star Trek after all...I think using original language title would be the best way to go. -= Sennim (talk) 09:43, February 21, 2013 (UTC) TNG Region 1 Re-release Looks like TNG is getting a DVD re-release in Region 1 in new packaging. First two seasons on March 12 exclusively on Amazon.com and the rest on April 16. http://www.startrek.com/article/first-look-sleek-new-tng-dvd-packaging http://www.trektoday.com/content/2013/02/star-trek-the-next-generation-dvd-release/ StalwartUK 17:34, February 20, 2013 (UTC)